dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Comics Presents Vol 1 2
leaving Superman alone. After disabling other mines place in the time stream, Superman then quickly knocks out Iylar before stopping in the 27th century himself. He has done this as the time mines have blown open a rift in time and space, and using his super-powers the Man of Steel literally stitches up the hole in the fabric of time. As the Man of Steel is doing this, the Flash returns to the time stream and comes across the unconscious body of Iylar and as he approaches it both are shunted out of the time stream and Flash finds them trapped in some strange cylinder. Examining Iylar's body closer, the Flash sees that Superman has left a message telling the Scarlet Speedster to trust him, carved into Iylar's suit. This gives Flash hope that Superman has something figured out to help both of them succeed in their missions. Superman, meanwhile tires to re-enter the time stream and finds himself trapped in the 30th Century. Realizing what era he is in, he decides to seek out the Legion of Super-Heroes for help and is shocked to find that his younger self, Superboy, is trapped in the future as well. Superman soon realizes that this must be another one of the alien traps preventing him from going further into the future and breaking the rules of time and space by allowing both Superman and Superboy exist in the same place. The two figure out how break free of the trap: By ramming into each other. This causes Superboy to be sent back to Smallville of his native time, while sending Superman back to Metropolis in the modern day, Superman meanwhile races forward back into the time stream. The Flash breaks free from his prison and is attacked by strange primitives. As he is defending himself, Iylar re-enters the time stream and Flash follows after him after one of the savages knocks off his writs communicator. Catching up with Superman, and free to talk the Man of Steel explains that he had to leave a written message as the aliens that have forced them into this current predicament would have understood any spoken word. The two agree to work together going forward and race to the end of time where they see that Iylar has already passed through the breach that would bring him back to the beginning of time. With the breech rapidly closing, Flash and Superman combine their powers to vibrate through the rapidly closing portal so that they can follow after their foe. They quickly catch up with Iylar, destroy his time cycle and then race forward with him to the modern era. There Superman quickly uses his super-breath to freeze all the Volkir and Zelkot in their ship above the Earth and shut off the vibrational weapon that they had used to threaten the Earth. With their threat ended, Superman tosses their ship off into space, winning the battle. After the threat of the two alien races is finally over, Superman and Flash shake hands and congratulate themselves on a job well done. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Volkir Race ** Islayn * Zelkot Race ** Aylem ** Iylar Locations: * ( ) * ( ) & ( ) ** * ( ) * Rosemont ( ) * ** The Cosmic Curtain Items: * Vehicles: * Iylar's Time-Scooter | Notes = * Reprinted in and . * Continued from last issue. * This issue makes a reference to , which is actually a reprint of Superboy Vol 1 47 . | Trivia = * Flash notes that the current date is Tuesday, June 20, 1978. | Recommended = | Links = * DC Comics Presents series index at Comicbookdb.com * DC Comics Presents series index at the Grand Comics Database }}